Dans les bras de Satan
by Para-San
Summary: Elle la regarde parmis ses fans et surprend tous les regards emplis de désirs qu'ils ont. Elle aimerait tellement être celle qui fait disparaitre les ténèbres... Songfic, yuri


**Dans les bras de Satan**

_C'est vrai qu'ils la regardent mais jamais dans les yeux  
Ces garçons qui se targuent de paraître plus vieux  
C'est vrai qu'elle rend jalouses toutes les beautés du ciel  
Moi j'ai jamais les blues quand moi je marche avec elle  
Quand moi je marche avec elle_

Je la regarde signer des autographes à une bande d'ados boutonneux qui fixent le décolleté de sa camisole blanche et qui ratent l'expérience unique de se perdre dans la douceur de ses yeux. Et ces petits idiots qui se vantent de leur prouesse au lit, et qui lui refilent des numéros de téléphone… Et les jeunes filles qui la fixent avec envie et jalousie. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et que les hommes ont raison de la désirer… Même quelques femmes… Elle est belle a rendre Aphrodite elle-même jalouse… Toutes les beautés passées ne sauraient concurrencé son corps de rêve. Et lorsque je marche à ses côtés, riant et plaisantant, nul nuage ne peut exister auprès de ce soleil lumineux…

_C'est vrai qu'ils la désirent mais jamais pour l'amour  
Ces hommes qui aspirent à paraître moins lourds  
C'est vrai qu'elle fait sourire les enfants des ruelles  
Moi je n'ai rien à dire quand moi je marche avec elle  
Quand moi je marche avec elle, quand moi je marche avec elle_

Je regarde les hommes d'âge mure derrière les adolescents qui la fixent avec des yeux de prédateurs. Des yeux de fauves ayant vu une malheureuse gazelle. Voient-ils seulement ce qu'elle est derrière un corps ? Savent-ils seulement la femme qu'elle est ? Ils ne désirent que son corps, jamais son âme… Savent-ils seulement qu'elle en a une… Tous ces hommes qui espèrent réalisé leur fantasme, coucher avec une star, afin de voler, durant quelques instants, leur parcelle de gloire… Quelques pas plus loin, des jeunes enfants des quartiers défavorisés serrent contre eux un petit carnet, dans l'espoir sûrement de voir leur vie illuminée d'un rayon de soleil, d'un petit mot accompagné du sourire d'une star. Star qui, la connaissant, adore les enfants et sera avec eux des plus gentilles et câline. Lorsque je rentre avec elle le soir, marchant a ses côtés sans un mot, seul un regard nous permet de nous comprendre. Les mots sont devenus superflus.

_Et même si elle danse dans les bras de Satan je l'attends  
Même si elle dort sur les bras de l'aurore je l'adore  
Et même si elle repeint la nuit tout de blanc comme neige  
Je connais son manège  
Et, moi je cours dans ses rêves d'amour, troubadour  
Car moi je rentre avec elle, car moi je rentre avec elle_

Parfois nous sortons en boîte la nuit. Je la regarde danser avec plusieurs hommes, tous séduisants. Des suppôts de Satan. Peut-être même le Seigneur des Enfers lui-même se cache t'il parmi eux. Lequel de ces diables la fera souffrir, comme tant d'autres avant ? Parfois, je l'imagine s'endormir auprès du corps d'un beau jeune homme, préférant la chaleur de l'aube à son étreinte virile. Même si cette vision me fait souffrir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer cette fille. Auprès d'elle, impossible de vivre de noires nuits. Sa beauté lumineuse éclaire la plus grande noirceur. Je la reconnais bien dans sa quête de repousser les ténèbres, de faire vivre la lumière. Je la reconnais bien dans sa quête d'amour, a toujours chercher LA personne… Je connais par cœur ces rêves d'amour. Pourtant, bien souvent, c'est à deux que nous quittons le bar, sans que l'Amour n'ait pointé le bout de son nez…

_C'est vrai qu'ils la connaissent mais jamais pour de bon  
Ces garçons qui s'affaissent devant leur télévision  
C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas peur que quelqu'un l'ensorcelle  
Si elle trouble les cœurs moi je rentre avec elle  
Oui moi je rentre avec elle, oui moi je rentre avec elle_

Ces hommes, jeunes ou vieux, qui prétendent la connaître parce qu'ils savent associer son nom et son visage, me dégoûtent. Combien de commentaires de fans ais-je vu sur son bureau ou sur son site Internet racontant les fantasmes de ces hommes en mal de sexe se touchant en regardant son image à l'écran ou alors de leurs rêves où ils vivent tous leur fantasme sur cette « bombe sexuelle » comme ils la qualifient… L'un de ces débiles a même écrit durant 12 pages comment il pénètrerait sa petite fleur rose dans toutes les positions du kamasutra possible dans un hamac. Pourtant, elle n'a pas peur d'eux et prétends que même le plus pervers par écrit perds tout ses moyens une fois en face d'elle. Elle ne laisse aucun cœur en paix. Et pourtant, elle les laisse tous en plan, et rentre avec moi…

_Au milieu du silence, je l'entends répéter  
Que le jour est souffrance quand s'éloigne l'été  
Au milieu des regrets je l'entends qui avoue  
Que ces sourires n'étaient que portraits pour les fous_

Parfois lorsque tout est silence, je l'entends jouer. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec son groupe, ce sont des chansons d'une infinie détresse, comme un appel à l'aide. Je suis la seule personne a les entendre… Je sais qu'elle souffre lorsque les jours deviennent plus court et les nuits plus longues. Sa quête de lumière est trop forte. Parfois pendant ses musiques, elle chante. Sa douce voix est pleine de douleur lorsqu'elle interprète ses compositions. Jamais elle ne les chantera en public. Elle qui rayonne toujours ne peut pas laisser voir aux autres cette noirceur en elle. Jamais ils ne doivent savoir que tous ces sourires ne sont que façades et masques de joie.

_Et même si elle danse dans les bras de Satan je l'attends  
Même si elle dort sur les bras de l'aurore je l'adore  
Et même si elle repeint la nuit tout de blanc comme neige  
Je connais son manège  
Et, moi je cours dans ses rêves d'amour, troubadour  
Car moi je vis avec elle  
Car moi je vis avec elle  
Car moi je vis avec elle_

Ce soir, je la regarde danser parmis tous ces beaux diables. Je ferme les yeux et l'imagine rentrer au bras de ce beaux blond qui caresse présentement ses cheveux lilas. Je les imagine s'endormir après le sexe, s'éloignant de lui car il ne saurait éloigner les ténèbres. Je l'imagine s'efforcer de rester éveiller jusqu'à l'aube, de peur que les ténèbres ne profitent de son sommeil pour s'installer dans son cœur, pour ne s'endormir qu'au lever du soleil, lorsque la chambre entière est baignée de rayons blancs et chauds caressant son corps nu. Cette image gravée dans mon esprit me fait si mal qu'une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Mika ?

Trop tard, elle l'a déjà vu, elle est près de moi, l'air inquiète. Les beaux mecs autour la regardent avec envie et désir, et ça me tue. Je voudrais tellement être cette qui chasse ses ténèbres, être autre chose que l'ex-femme de son leader, autre chose que sa meilleure amie et colocataire… Je voudrais tellement être sa lumière, son soleil… Le cœur sur le bord de se briser, je la serre contre moi, avant de l'embrasser. Peut-être la perdrai-je pour avoir voler un coin du paradis pour un instant. Peut-être que je suis égoïste et que par ce geste, je ferme définitivement la porte à la lumière dans son cœur… Peut-être serai-je maudite à jamais pour avoir seulement oser goûter à ses lèvres douces…

Mais toutes mes peurs s'envolent lorsque ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, qu'elle s'appuie contre moi et m'ouvre sa bouche. Timidement, ma langue va rejoindre la sienne. Elles s'apprivoisent, créatures trop souvent trahies, avant de finalement s'unir. Mes bras entourent sa taille, caressant le bas de son dos nu, et je la sens frémir. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes que deux à sortir du bar, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de déception.

Il est tard lorsque Noriko s'endort contre moi, quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, et j'espère de tout cœur avoir, au moins pour cette nuit, chasser les ténèbres de son cœur… Si elle le souhaite, chacune de ses nuits pourraient avoir ce goût de lumière… Et je n'ai plus peur de tous ces hommes qui la regardent, qui fantasment sur elle…

Car moi je vis avec elle…

---

Et oui, pour une fois, c'est Mika qui regarde Noriko... Faut bien changer de recette...


End file.
